¿Una araña?
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: Entre Ai y Nagisa nace una gran amistad, la que los lleva a pasarse las tardes de verano enfocados en videojuegos y comida chatarra. Una de esas tardes, convencerán a Rin y Rei (por separado) de acompañarlos. Un imprevisto hará que estos se vean obligados a pasar dos horas solos a confesiones y quizás... algo más. -¿Hacerlo siempre con Nagisa no te aburre? Es decir... [NSFW RINREI]


**Antes de leer: **Advierto contenido explícito (NSFW) y reitero que el pairing es RinxRei, en su respectivo orden.

* * *

Una tarde de agosto en vacaciones, Nagisa y Ai se habrían puesto de acuerdo para pasar la tarde concentrados ambos en el nuevo juego que había adquirido el chico de cabellos grisáceos en casa de su nuevo amigo. Nadie se dio cuenta de las circunstancias, pero Nagisa y Ai se habían vuelto tan amigos como lo eran Makoto y Haruka de pronto. Iban a todas partes juntos, compartían el almuerzo, salían de compras e incluso hablaban de sus intimidades, que, de hecho nadie más que ellos dos estaban dispuestos ni querían escuchar. Era, según el club entero, la amistad más extraña que habrían visto hasta ese entonces, pero así se dio y así se iba a quedar. Al tener ambos gustos extremadamente similares, cualquier cosa que descubrieran era un nuevo pasatiempo para los dos. Ese día, Nitori había adquirido la secuela del juego favorito de Nagisa en una tienda en el centro comercial que se acababa de inaugurar, por lo que al contárselo al chico de cabellos rubios, se programaron para que al día siguiente pudieran juntarse y voltearlo en una tarde como ambos antes de conocerse hacían cada uno por su lado.

-De seguro Rin y Rei querrán venir-propuso Nagisa mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amigo, tumbado boca abajo en su cama apoyando una de sus mejillas en la palma de su mano, hincando su codo sobre un montón de libros que Rei habría dejado allí.

-¿Tú crees?-se preguntó Nitori en voz alta- Le llamaré a Rin en ese caso a ver si nos quiere acompañar. ¿Debería inventarle algo?

-Pues… dile que tendremos pastel-chilló Nagisa contento.

-¿Estás al tanto de que Rin no soporta las golosinas, verdad?-dijo Nitori sonando serio, pero a la vez, feliz de poder alardear lo mucho que conocía a su sempai.

-¡Ya, es cierto! Rin-chan odia todo lo que lleve azúcar… -dijo Nagisa pensativo, al recordar lo que le decía su amigo- Entonces dile que cocinaremos carne con salsa picante… yo qué sé- agregó después.

-¡Eres pésimo!- rió Ai, llevándose una mano a la cara en señal de cansancio- Vale, yo veré qué le digo y tú encárgate de hablarle a Rei, ¿sí?

-Rei vendrá de todos modos-alardeó Nagisa- Vale, nos vemos mañana-dijo finalizando, seguido de cortar la conexión telefónica.

Al día siguiente, después de mucho insistir, Rin aceptó acompañar a Nitori a casa de Nagisa, ya que a fin de cuentas, Nagisa era su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y no le molestaba tanto estar cerca de él cuando estaba callado. Era, como decía él, el molesto hermano menor que tuve el placer de no tener. Pero lo que Rin no sabía, era que no estarían los tres solos, sino que el nuevo chico del estilo mariposa estaría haciéndoles compañía durante toda la tarde. En cuanto a Rei, no quería acompañarlos. Para él, los videojuegos no eran para nada hermosos ni dignos de su tiempo. Le molestaba el hecho de que Nagisa y Nitori estarían toda la tarde gritando y chillando entre ellos cada vez que lograran pasar un nivel sin dejarlo leer en paz o irse a otra habitación en busca de algo de silencio. Aún así, Rei no podía decirle que no a su novio. Estaban saliendo ya hace meses y no había cosa que Nagisa no consiguiera, así que apenas bastó con pedírselo una vez y el chico de cabellos azulados ya habría aceptado su invitación. Pero, como era de suponerse, este tampoco sabía que el chico tiburón se pasaría la tarde con ellos. Ambos amigos se habían pasado por alto ese pequeño gran detalle, obviando que sus novios lo sabrían.

Rei, como siempre, llegó temprano dispuesto a pasar un rato con Nagisa, ya que por la tarde no podría siquiera acercarse a él en plan de abrazarlo, o en realidad, a ser abrazado, ya que Nagisa era el que siempre tramitaba aquellas cosas melosas que al menor en el fondo de su corazón tanto le gustaban.

Mientras Nagisa y Rei jugueteaban en la cama de este primero, sonó de improviso (para Rei al menos era algo inesperado) el timbre. Nagisa saltó de la cama dejando al menor a medias para poder abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya llegaron!-chilló alegre en lo que se arreglaba torpemente la ropa a medio quitar.

-¿Llegaron?-preguntó Rei, extrañado-¿A qué te refieres con "llegaron"? ¿No es Nitori quien toca?

-Rin y Nitori-le corrigió despreocupado seguido de dejarlo solo en la habitación para abrir finalmente la puerta.

Una vez que Nagisa había bajado al primer piso y lo sintió abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de lo que el chico de ojos color rosa le había dicho hace unos segundos.

¡¿Qué?!-exclamó para sí. No podía creer que Nagisa se hubiese guardado algo así, y es que él y Rin simplemente no se llevaban... Y tampoco pasaba que hubiese mayores diferencias entre ellos, sino que nunca se habían esforzado siquiera en llevarse bien o al menos hablar como con el resto de sus compañeros. Cuando estaban juntos, la incomodidad de ambos se notaba a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. El chico de ojos violeta se arregló la ropa estupefacto y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana.

Nagisa llegó de vuelta a su cuarto con sus invitados, pero primero, antes de entrar tocó la puerta.

-Amor, espero que ya te hayas vestido-gritó Nagisa risueño al abrir la puerta. Rei se sonrojó en ademán molesto y se acomodó los lentes.

Ai y Rin entraron junto al más bajo y dejaron sus bolsos en el suelo, Ai saludo a Rei y en ese entonces Rin se percató de la presencia de este último, quien de principio intentaba evitar cruzar miradas con el chico de cabello rojo.

Rin abrió la boca para decir algo con una expresión burlona, pero terminó cerrándola sin decir nada. Se sentó junto a él al ver que Ai se sentaba junto a Nagisa en el suelo frente al televisor para instalar ese famoso juego del que tanto hablaban. Rei tomó el libro que tenía a su lado y comenzó a leerlo para evitar una conversación con el mayor. Si debía ser sincero, era un libro bastante aburrido, pero se lo había obsequiado hace unos meses su hermano y se sentía muy mal de no haberlo leído antes. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad para leerlo entonces, pensó él, pero Rin no tendría los mismos planes.

-Rei, joder, no te pongas a leer, de lo contrario me pasaré toda la tarde viendo como estos mocosos presionan los botones de sus controles haciendo ruidos como si se follaran entre ellos...-dijo Rin de pronto.

-Siempre tan pertinente...-respondió Rei ante la comparación del mayor.

-Aunque, seamos sinceros, ese ha de ser un espectáculo muy bueno...-rió ahora el de ojos rojizos. Rei intentó concentrarse en su libro, pero Rin no se callaba y la trama de la historia no le ayudaba demasiado. Una enfermera de la segunda guerra mundial que viajaba en un barco con los huérfanos de la enfermería de la que los corrieron... ¿Qué coño era eso?

Habiendo pasado casi tres cuartos de hora de completo silencio entre ambos mientras Nagisa y Ai instalaban torpemente la consola y los controles, abrieron la caja sellada y se encontraron con una no muy grata sorpresa.

-¡La caja está vacía!-gritó Nagisa sorprendido.

-Menudo par de gilipollas-carcajeó Rin, alegre de que por fin hubiese pasado algo por lo que reírse. Rei aguantó una ligera sonrisa que quería aparecer por las comisuras de sus labios.

-¡¿Qué!?-exclamó Ai nervioso-¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, la caja estaba cerrada, no puede haberse caído-analizó Nagisa.

-Joder... que mala suerte la nuestra-se quejó el de tez más clara-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Rei-chan, ¿qué podemos hacer?-lloriqueó Nagisa estirando los labios.

-Pues nada más que llamar a servicio al cliente-sugirió Rei en respuesta.

-Debería haber un número al reverso de la caja, ¿no? Aunque sería bueno comunicarse directamente con la tienda-agregó Rin a la idea del menor que tenía a su lado.

Ai y Nagisa se dispusieron a revisar la caja en ademán desesperado mientras Rin se acomodaba en la cama y se recostaba cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca relajadamente mientras observaba el espectáculo.

-¡No hay ningún número aquí!-reclamó Nagisa, ya desesperando porque nada de lo que intentaban les salía bien.

-Pues deberíamos entonces ir a la tienda antes de que cierren, Nagisa-dijo Ai tomando la caja y buscando la factura en su bolso con esmero.

-¿Dónde lo has comprado, Ai? ¿Está muy lejos?-preguntó Rin, como casi ofreciéndose a llevarlos.

-Podemos llegar caminando, no te preocupes-dijo Ai, sonrojándose debido a la repentina amabilidad de su superior-y aún quedan unas dos horas antes de que cierren.

-Espera, Ai-dijo Nagisa deteniéndose a sí mismo de lo que hacía y mirándolo asustado- ¿Lo has comprado en la nueva sucursal de GoGaming?

Rin puso los ojos bizcos y suspiró, le caía gordo que estuviesen haciendo tanto escándalo por una cosa tan simple como lo era un nuevo videojuego. Rei, por su lado, intentaba enfocarse en su libro, pero el alboroto de Nagisa y Ai le dejaban muchas menos posibilidades de concentrarse en lo que hacía. Terminó por cerrar el libro y observar cómo ambos solucionaban su problema.

-Sí, tenían muchas copias…respondió Ai.

-Y la venta acababa hoy, ¿ya has escuchado su anuncio?

-¡De eso era la fila tan grande que había camino hasta acá!-exclamó Ai desesperando.

-¡Pues iremos ahora antes de que las existencias se agoten!-ordenó Nagisa cogiendo a su amigo de la mano y corriendo hasta las escaleras mientras lo tironeaba para apresurarlo- ¡Volveremos antes de que la tienda cierre!-gritó Nagisa desde abajo- Les llamaré en caso de que algo salga mal y debamos tardar un poco más-agregó finalizando, en lo que los dos que quedaron en la segunda planta de la casa del menor de cabello rubio escucharon el portazo que generaron al salir.

-Bravo- se quejó Rin dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta que esos dos pelmazos lleguen de vuelta?

-Pues…-antes de que Rei pudiese dar una respuesta, Rin le interrumpió, absorto en una conversación más consigo mismo que con el nuevo chico del nado mariposa.

-¡Ya sé! Podemos irnos, basta con dejarles una nota y ya… Y puedo dejarte en tu casa si quieres, he venido en coche-sugirió Rin sonriente por su brillante idea.

Rei con la mirada apuntó la mesa de noche de su novio, haciendo que el chico de dientes afilados mirara también- Nagisa no se ha llevado llaves, para variar. Le esperaré, vete si quieres.

-¡Vale!-sonrió Rin en lo que se ponía de pie y buscaba con afán su chaqueta entre las cosas de Nagisa. En eso, vio las cosas que Ai había dejado y recordó que no venía sólo- Mierda…-se quejó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rei, quitándole atención a lo que miraba y ahora mirando a Rin.

-Tengo que dejar a Nitori en casa…-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar de mala gana en la cama y se llevaba ambas manos a la cara restregándose los ojos.

Rei no dijo nada, pues no sabía qué decir de todas formas… Se había visto envuelto en una situación realmente incómoda con la única persona del club con el que no hablaba, y le esperaban dos horas o más de un arduo silencio que no les dejaría tranquilos. Eso sí, si es que Rin no se ponía a molestar, que era lo más probable para Rei. Se quitó la chaqueta y tomó su teléfono celular, seguido de entrar a su carpeta de archivos y comenzar a organizarlos con pulcritud, alfabéticamente dentro de muchas carpetas.

Pasados unos minutos, la compañía del mayor se hacía cada vez más molesta para Rei.

-Baby shark, doh-doh, doh doh doh-doh. Baby shark, doh-doh, doh doh doh-doh -comenzó a cantar Rin de pronto mientras miraba el techo despreocupado.

-Rin-se quejó Rei, interrumpiendo su lectura que había retomado hace unos momentos atrás- Estoy tratando de leer. ¿Podrías no cantar?

-¿No te gusta mi canción?-rió Rin, sonando bastante animado por lo aburrido que estaba. Quería hacer algo lo antes posible- pues me sé muchas más.

-No, Rin, es sólo que no quiero que cantes-se quejó otra vez Rei, acomodándose los lentes por delante una vez más.

-Venga, hablemos de algo-dijo Rin sentándose con las piernas en posición mariposa juntando ambas plantas de sus pies y mirando a Rei con entusiasmo.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó Rei resignado.

-Hablemos de… Nagisa y tú, ¿vale? Después de todo, me interesa un poco saber de qué van ustedes dos. Nagisa es como mi hermanito, ¿estabas al tanto?

-Claro que sí-respondió el chico de ojos violeta sonando algo incómodo.

-¿No te cansas de él algunas veces?-preguntó Rin.

-¿Cansarme de Nagisa? No lo creo-rió el menor nervioso.

-Venga… no tengas miedo de decírmelo, la relación que llevo con Ai es más o menos igual, qué te apuesto. Apuesto a que Nagi es tu consentido, le dices que sí a todo lo que se le ocurre aunque no te guste lo que tengas que hacer. Tienes que reprocharle que es desordenado, y terminas haciendo tú las cosas por él.

Rei lo miró atónito, ¿de verdad podían existir relaciones que se pareciesen tanto? ¿O acaso eran esos los roles que todas las parejas se repartían equitativamente? Lo siguió escuchando asombrado, dejando de lado el libro y el teléfono.

-Qué más…-rebuscó Rin entre todos sus pensamientos-De seguro te hace comer cosas que no te gustan, o puede que seas tú el que tenga que cocinar para él para que no muera por comer tantas porquerías…-sonrió el pelirrojo- Y sobre todo, te apuesto a que a pesar de que él es el pasivo, te hace hacer cosas tan indebidas que nunca se te habría ocurrido hacer pero él insiste en llegar hasta el final.

El chico peliazul se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, obviando lo que entonces sería una afirmación para las suposiciones de Rin.

-¿Me equivoco?-se mofó el mayor sin obtener respuesta del otro chico- Bueno, en lo que a mi respecte, Ai a veces me cansa, y no es que quiera sonar pesado ni nada de eso, pero la monotonía de pronto se vuelve una carga demasiado pesada…-dijo Rin suspirando.

-¿Te aburre? ¿En qué sentido? Tú y él se ven más que felices juntos-dijo Rei cediendo a tener una conversación con él.

-Me aburre… no sé, sentir que estoy resignado a estar sólo con él… Es como un sexo rutinario. Cuando ya conoces mucho a alguien, por más que pruebes cosas nuevas ya sabes en qué va a terminar. Pierde esa… emoción- explicó Rin, enfatizando esta última palabra mientras que desviaba su mirada desde la ventana hasta el menor.

-Entiendo-asintió Rei, sin querer opinar respecto al tema. Él no estaba seguro de poder decir lo mismo, pero de una u otra forma, lo que decía Rin le hacía sentirse identificado respecto a lo predecible que se podían volver las acciones en una relación con alguien.

-Entonces… a veces me dan ganas de probar cosas nuevas, conocer a personas… Pero mi círculo está muy cerrado, ¿sabes? No les agrado a muchas personas.

Rei rió, eso él ya lo sabía- Eso ya lo sé-dijo en voz alta.

-¿Hacerlo siempre con Nagisa no te aburre? Es decir, ¿no te dan ganas de repente de hacerlo con alguien más? Con alguien… más alto… más grande… más fornido que Nagisa o Ai-comenzó a hablar Rin como absorto en sus pensamientos-percibir otro aroma cuando tienes a alguien entre tus brazos… probar otros besos… Besos temerosos, como prohibidos…

Rei comenzó a mirarlo detalladamente, había algo en los ojos del pelirrojo que decía que añoraba con fuerza todo lo que estaba diciendo y que no había nadie que lo comprendiera. Entonces Rei pensó sin querer, ¿quién más que él podría entender los sentimientos de Matsuoka? ¿Quién más que él, si estaban ambos metidos en exactamente la misma situación y tenían el mismo problema?

-De hecho… tienes razón-dijo Rei de golpe- a veces siento ganas de hacerlo con otras personas.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Rin, iluminándosele los ojos al descubrir que había alguien que lo entendía.

-Pero no creo que sea lo correcto-se lamentó Rei, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-¿Eso no lo hace más excitante?-preguntó Rin, acercándosele unos centímetros.

-¿Excitante? ¿Cómo puede serlo?-preguntó Rei de vuelta.

-Que sea… prohibido… poco moral…-susurró Rin ahora acercándosele aún más al chico que nadaba al estilo mariposa- Que sea sucio y apasionado… Contra las agujas del reloj, sabiendo que te pueden pillar en cualquier momento…

Rei sintió un frío electrizante recorrerle la columna tras el susurro del mayor, y suspiró ligeramente al sentirlo tan cerca de su cuello.

En ese momento, Rin se le abalanzó encima y lo besó profundamente, con una lentitud casi increíble y una manera de mover los labios y la lengua que le hacía sentir cosquilleos en todas partes. Rei le devolvió el beso, sabiendo que no debía, y en lo que Rin se acomodaba sobre él aprisionándolo entre sus piernas, el de cabello azul le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello, rodeándolo por completo.

Rin y Rei medían exactamente lo mismo, por lo que al estar uno sobre el otro, cada una de sus partes quedaban en el mismo punto. El chico que llevaba lentes no supo que decir, esta vez, su instinto fue más grande y sólo le permitió corresponderle a Rin, estando en el mismo lugar en el que habría estado con su novio unas cuantas veces. En cuanto a Rin, bastaron sólo unos minutos para que ya hubiese metido sus manos entremedio de la ropa del menor y tocara con ganas los marcados músculos de este. Pasó las manos por su duro abdomen y luego las subió a su pecho, deleitándose en cada caricia mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Rei… tu cuerpo es tan… duro y fuerte-suspiró Rin entre besos, levantándole la camiseta como una orden para que se la quitara. Rei sonrojado hizo caso a su orden y aceptó sus cumplidos de buena manera, en el fondo, amaba que elogiaran sus músculos. Rin rápidamente se quitó la camiseta y volvió a besarlo despacio-Rei, tócame tú también-le volvió a ordenar al menor tomando sus manos y guiándolas a su pecho y a su abdomen de manera consecutiva-tócame- suspiró él ahora desviando sus manos hasta el pantalón del menor y palpando su erección hasta poder apretarla con una mano. Rei soltó un gemido ronco y jaló del cabello del mayor, haciendo que este dejara de besarlo y riendo comenzara a besarle el cuello.

-Rei-dijo Rin deteniéndose de su tarea y tomando un respiro- ¿Quién crees que debería estar abajo?

-Pues… yo creo que…

-Ya sé, el que la tenga más grande se follará al otro-sugirió Rin con una risa maliciosa mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Rei.

-Acepto-dijo Rei, ocultando su cara del mayor pero a su vez, seguro de que ganaría su pequeña apuesta.

-Espera… Tengo una mejor idea-dijo Rei, sonando algo arrepentido de su idea anterior- Imagina… que tú y yo tenemos una competencia de nado al estilo mariposa… ¿Quién crees que ganaría?-preguntó bajando los pantalones de Rei y metiendo a la vez una mano en lo que era su ropa interior humedecida. Tocó su erección juguetonamente hasta que Rei cerró sus ojos- Yo, claramente-fanfarroneó el pelirrojo ahora bajando su mano hasta donde podía comenzar a introducir sus dedos despacio.

-¡Espera, espera un segundo! Eso es muy injusto-chilló Rei, molesto por la decisión tan apresurada que habría tomado el mayor.

Rin quitó sus pantalones de un tirón quedando completamente desnudo ante los ojos de Rei, este último se sonrojó y cubrió su cara con ambas manos- Vamos, speedo-gafas te va a gustar, te lo prometo- dijo Rin, bajando su cara hasta la altura del estómago de Rei y quitando su ropa interior, seguido de lamer despacio su erección y succionarle el glande provocativamente. Rei desesperó e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, poniéndole las manos sobre la cabeza para detenerlo. Nagisa nunca lo hacía así, pensó él, e imaginó que Ai tampoco se lo hacía así a él, y por eso él sabía cómo quería alguien como nosotros que se lo hiciera realmente. Cedió ante la desesperación y le hizo un espacio entre sus piernas abriéndolas un poco, agregando cada vez más pequeños gemidos en respuesta a lo bien que Rin lo hacía.

-Es tan grande…-suspiró Rin ahora dándole pequeñas mordiditas que hacían que el menor se volviera loco- y estás tan duro… de seguro ya no aguantas, ¿verdad?-rió él. Esta vez, bajó un poco más, y levantando tonificadas piernas del chico de lentes le introdujo la lengua despacio, besándole con suavidad donde le penetraría luego.

Rei tuvo ganas de gritarle que no hiciera eso, pero la verdad es que se sentía tan bien que no quiso decir nada y prefirió seguir disfrutando de los mimos del mayor. Sintió como de pronto le apretaba de a poco la lengua al pelirrojo y quiso detenerse. El chico tiburón rió ligeramente y se saboreo en ademán provocativo.

-Yo… yo voy a hacerlo por ti ahora-dijo Rei intentando calmarse y ponerse de pie, pero antes de poder lograrlo, Rin lo detuvo con un empujón y lo acorraló otra vez entre sus piernas. Esta vez, estuvo a punto de penetrarlo cuando se detuvo y se sentó frente al menor. Este le quedó mirando en plan de "vamos, ¿qué pasa?", entonces Rin tomó su miembro con una mano y clavó su mirada en la entrada de Rei, masturbándose ahora enérgicamente antes de empezar con lo pesado- Mira esto, Rei-dijo mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo la cara del puro placer. Rei se sonrojó, y sintió como se mojaba aún más. Entrecerró los ojos y luego se percató de cómo la erección de Rin crecía más y más, preparándose mentalmente para lo que le esperaba. Estaba ansioso, en ningún momento se le pasó por la mente Nagisa, ni tampoco que él y Ai estaban prontos a llegar.

Una vez que la erección de Rin había llegado a su tope, tomó a Rei por las piernas y lo penetró despacio, haciendo que este diera un fuerte gemido por el tamaño de lo que había introducido en su interior. Rin aumentó la velocidad de a poco mientras le besaba el cuello y los labios, haciendo que Rei entrara en un cuadro de placer como nunca antes había experimentado.

De pronto, el teléfono de Rei sonó, estaba en el borde de la cama y ponía el nombre de Nagisa con una fotografía. Entonces Rin recordó que ya faltaba poco menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos para que esas dos horas se hubiesen acabado. Puso su mano en la boca de Rei para que este no hiciera ruido mientras le seguía penetrando y contestó el teléfono.

-¿Rei?-se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-No, soy Rin, pasa que… Rei está en el baño y me ha dejado el móvil-dijo Rin intentando sonar calmado, mientras movía la pelvis enérgicamente hacia Rei.

-Vale, es que ya nos han reembolsado el juego y quería avisarles que estaremos por allá en cuanto podamos salir de la tienda-dijo Nagisa.

-Ya veo-dijo Rin, ahora cubriéndole la boca con más fuerza al chico atleta que estaba pronto a entrar al clímax de su encuentro- ¿y eso en cuánto rato crees que puedan estar acá?

-Pues en unos veinte minutos-respondió el chico rubio, cuando escuchó un fuerte gemido que sonaba casi igual que su novio- ¿Qué… qué ha sido eso, Rin? ¿Ha vuelto Rei del baño?

-Ah sí…-dijo Rin, poniéndose nervioso en lo que le daba una nalgada a Rei por dar un grito como ese. Este le respondió con una mueca de disculpas, que aún aguantaba las ganas de correrse- lo que pasa es que Rei ha visto una araña muy grande en el techo de tu cuarto-mintió Rin queriendo reír, pero demasiado excitado como para hacerlo.

-¿Una araña?-gritó Nagisa asustado.

-Sí, y resulta que a mí también me dan… mucho… mucho miedo-dijo Rin casi sonando ridículo-aunque en Australia hubiesen muchas, a mí me asustan… Así que iré por una de tus pantuflas para que Rei y yo podamos matarla, ¿vale?

-¡Ya, vale!-dijo Nagisa cortando la conexión. Rin rió fuerte, seguido de tomar a Rei de las piernas con fuerza y penetrarlo con aún más ganas.

-Aún tenemos un rato… y ya no nos escuchan… Venga, córrete ahora-ordenó Rin, cerrando los ojos de placer y casi arañándole la piel.

-Rin…-gimió Rei temblando y aferrándose de la espalda del mayor-voy a…

-Hazlo, joder…-ordenó Rin en desesperación, cuando a los segundos después, escuchó un fuerte gemido y Rei le arañó la espalda de arriba a abajo conteniéndose las ganas de gemir más, eyaculando en su propio abdomen. Rin sintió cómo el interior de Rei apretaba su miembro, y al escucharlo gemir así no hizo más que dejar de aguantar y correrse dentro de él. Rin dejó de moverse y miró a Rei a los ojos. Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se besaron una vez más. Rin descansó en el pecho del menor sin salir de su interior y le acarició suavemente la piel con la yema de sus dedos.

-Así que… una araña-rió Rei, sin dejar de sonar nervioso.

-¡No se me ocurría nada más!-respondió Rin levantando un poco la mirada para verle la cara a su amante de media tarde.

-Está bien, fue bastante creíble-respondió Rei mientras miraba su reloj-¿A qué hora decías que llegaban?

-A las 19:40-respondió Rin hundiendo su cara en el cuello del peliazul.

-Ya, ¡en cinco minutos!-respondió Rei alterado.

-¡Que te den! ¡No puede ser!-exclamó Rin poniéndose de pie completamente desnudo y buscando su ropa. Rei se quedó de espalda en la cama con las manos tras su nuca, aún exhausto.

-No pueden ser tan puntuales-dijo Rei para que el otro se calmara.

-¿No conoces a Ai? Si tenemos una cita a las cinco, ¡pues llega a las cuatro!

-Pero Nagisa llegaría a las seis-dijo de nuevo para relajarlo.

-¡Pues entonces a las cinco!-dijo Rin, queriendo reír pero con una expresión afligida.

Rei también se puso de pie y se vistió, seguido de ordenar un poco la cama y abrir las ventanas rápidamente. Al sentirse aún mojado, se encerró en el baño y arregló aquel inconveniente en unos minuto, mientras Rin borraba evidencias como el desorden que antes no había y encendía la televisión.

El chico de lentes salió del baño y se sentó en la cama seguido de suspirar, cuando sintió que desde el primer piso alguien subía las escaleras. Rin también se sentó, ambos rieron otra vez, no dejaban de no entender cómo habían hecho todo tan rápido.

Ambos chicos abrieron la puerta con la caja del nuevo juego y unas cuantas bolsas con golosinas.

-¡Nos han reembolsado el juego!-dijo alegre Ai.

-Y hemos comprado golosinas-sonrió Nagisa, que al ver a Rei, pareció haber recordad algo de pronto- Ah, y hemos traído repelente para arañas.

Rin soltó una carcajada y miró a Rei como su cómplice- Ya nos hemos encargado de la araña, pero no estará de más, así nos aseguraremos de nos pillarnos más arañas la próxima vez que nos dejen solos.

-Próxima vez-pensó Rei para sí, abriendo los ojos tan grandes como nunca.

-¡Verdad! ¿Cómo se han llevado ustedes dos? ¿Han logrado al menos charlar un poco?-preguntó Ai.

-¡Claro que sí!-sonrió Rin- Además hemos quedado viendo un documental sobre fotosíntesis, ha de sonar muy aburrido, pero si tienes a Rei para que te explique lo que no entiendes entonces hace que dos horas se pasen volando.

-Sí, a mí Rei también me ayuda mucho cuando me explica las cosas-sonrió Nagisa con una dulce expresión en sus ojos cerrados.

Ai y Nagisa se sentaron nuevamente en el suelo y con la consola ya instalada no tuvieron que hacer más que insertar el juego en la ranura para el disco y ponerse a jugar ambos durante el resto de la tarde.

Rei y Rin no hacían más que estar en silencio para que cada vez que cruzaran miradas ambos aguantaran una carcajada inminente. Rin, que vestía una camiseta de manga corta con el cuello descosido, en un momento se le asomó uno de los rasguños que Rei había dejado y este último desesperó al ver que habían quedado marcados. Recordó que Rin también le había arañado las piernas, no había forma de poder explicar el hecho de que antes de que Nagisa saliera, no tuviera ni un rasguño y al volver estuviese todo arañado. Rei se puso nervioso, y le dio un suave codazo a Rin para capturar su atención.

-Rin, tu hombro-susurró no muy despacio.

-¿Qué tiene en el hombro?-preguntó Ai, volteándose despacio tras pausar el juego.

-¡Una araña!-dijeron Rin y Rei a la par cuando Rin se llevó la mano al hombro para cubrir el rasguño, seguido de soltar una carcajada.

-Joder… qué va con las arañas en esta casa, Nagisa, te dije que limpiaras antes de venir-le reprochó Ai- A Rin le dan alergia.

-Alergia, ¿ya ves?-alardeó Rin sin sentido poniendo una mueca algo tonta- lo usaremos la próxima vez con una marca más creíble que los arañazos-susurró Rin, ahora alejándose unos centímetros y poniéndose una chaqueta encima para pasar inadvertido.

-Una araña-se mofó Rei resoplando aire por la nariz, quién nos puede creer eso…


End file.
